


Clove and Cato: Starcrossed Lovers

by multifandom_fics



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Careers (Hunger Games), District 2, F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fics/pseuds/multifandom_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just the possible start of a fic..I've always loved these characters and especially this ship so I'm going to try it out! Let me know if you like the beginnings of it just to see whether it could go anywhere :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clove and Cato: Starcrossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the possible start of a fic..I've always loved these characters and especially this ship so I'm going to try it out! Let me know if you like the beginnings of it just to see whether it could go anywhere :)

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I slammed my hand down, trying to find the darned button and switch my stupid alarm off. It was 6:00 AM. I rolled over and groaned. Mornings. They're not my kinda thing. I snuggled back into my duvet hoping it's snowy whiteness would lull me back to sleep. I was just floating back to the realm of dreams when I suddenly jolted awake, remembering why I had set an alarm. I glanced back over at my clock. 6:47AM. Great. I had thirteen minutes to get ready before Cato would be knocking at my door.  
I hauled myself out of bed with the promise of peanut butter toast, only to find that someone had recently binged and eaten the entire contents of the jar. Instead, I settled for jam and toast. I smeared on a thick layer similar to how I imagine girls shovel their make-up on. I wolfed it down and ran up the stairs, brushed my teeth, got dressed and managed to scrape my thick black hair into a slick ponytail just as the doorbell started playing its tune.

****

I grabbed my bag and walked straight outside to a smiling Cato, "I see you're ready to go, on time, that /does/ make a change doesn't it?" he teased. "Ha Ha, very funny" I shoved him, or attempted to, which made him chuckle because my feeble attempt to push him aside had failed, so I jabbed him hard in between the ribs just because I knew he hated it.  
"Ow! jeez, do you never file your nails?"  
"Nah, I keep them especially for you," I replied, grinning. "They're exceptionally useful for when you're being an arse." I  
Seeing as we had left on time, we didn't have to run like chickens all the way to training and actually arrived early. We lounged around in the training centre, re-evaluating our plan for the next few years.  
Cato would volunteer this year for the 74th Hunger Games, and then I would volunteer for the quarter quell the year after. We'd both win and bring glory to District 2 as well as our families. We will get to live in the Victor's Village and life will be easy. I might 

Chris, the trainer for final year students, entered and within a few minutes he was explaining that today we would be individually evaluated on the main skill areas involving swords, archery, knives, spears and hand-to-hand combat. I could sense the muscles in Cato's mouth twitch competitively as he gave me a quick glance. I rolled my eyes, acting as though I wasn't too bothered. But I was. There's a reason why they moved me up a year and that's simply because I'm too good. And I couldn't wait to get started.


End file.
